Nękani przez klątwy
Choć klątwa wydaje się być czymś nieprawdopodobnym to historie tych rodów udowadniają, że coś może być na rzeczy... Klątwa Kennedy’ch Obejmuje szereg dziwnych zdarzeń, które miały miejsce na przestrzeni ostatniego wieku. Paru z członków tej rodziny umarła w młodym wieku, np. brat Johna F. Kennedy’ego, Robert F. Kennedy, którzy został zamordowany w swoim biurze oraz John F. Kennedy Junior, który zmarł w 1999 roku w katastrofie samolotowej. Kolejnym członkiem rodziny, która jest dowodem na istnienie klątwy jest siostra Johna F. Kennedy’ego, Rosemarie, która została niepotrzebnie skierowana na lobotomię, Joseph Kennedy, który został zamordowany podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej, Edward Kennedy Junior, któremu amputowano nogę w wieku 12 lat oraz Michael Kennedy, który zmarł w wyniku wypadku na nartach. Ostatnią ofiarą klątwy jest jednak druga żona Roberta F. Kennedy’ego, która popełniła samobójstwo w 2012 roku. Ten incydent przywrócił plotki o niesławnej klątwie, która bezlitośnie poluje na członków rodziny od lat. Przy tej okazji zrodziło się pytanie: Kto rozpoczął tę klątwę? Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, to pradziadek Johna F. Kennedy’ego, Thomas Fitzgerald, stoi za rozpoczęciem tej serii nieszczęść. Pogłoski mówią, że w 1842 roku odkrył skrzynię pełną złotych monet w pewnej Irlandzkiej wiosce. Podobno to właśnie te monety były przeklęte, a wioska, z której je zabrał została wkrótce potem całkowicie zniszczona. Fitzgerald dopłynął ze skarbem do Bostonu i użył go do rozkręcenia własnego biznesu, by wkrótce stać się obrzydliwie bogatym człowiekiem. Jest jeszcze jedna pogłoska, która wiąże się z ojcem Johna F. Kennedy’ego. Podobno miał zatarg z pewnym Żydem, któremu w trakcie rejsu statkiem pasażerskim nakazał zaprzestanie modłów, jakie ten odmawiał ze swoimi uczniami. Wściekły rabin przeklął ojca przyszłego prezydenta oraz wszystkich jego potomków. Inna historia mówi o Żydzie, któremu Joseph odmówił pomocy w wyciągnięciu syna z obozu koncentracyjnego a także o całej wiosce Żydowskiej, która przeklęła Kennedy’ego gdy dowiedzieli się, że ten wysyła broń Nazistom. Klątwa Smoka Już po samym tytule z pewnością wiecie o kim będzie mowa. Przerażająco tajemnicze okoliczności otaczają śmierć legendy sztuk walki Bruca Lee oraz jego syna Brandona. Ta historia doczekała się szeregu spiskowych teorii. Pomijając te o zemście Chińskiej Mafii czy innych mistrzów Kung Fu mamy dla Was pewną nadprzyrodzoną pogłoskę, która obejmuje klątwę rzuconą na ojca Bruca, Lee Hoi Chuen. Pewnego dnia Lee Hoi Chuen rozzłościł grupę chińskich sprzedawców. W efekcie Ci przeklęli go, mówiąc, że wszyscy potomkowie będący mężczyznami umrą młodo. Prawda to czy nie, rodzice Bruca wzięli tę klątwę bardzo poważnie. Po stracie pierwszego syna, który umarł będąc małym dzieckiem, postanowili nazywać małego Bruca żeńskim imieniem Sai Fon (mały feniks) by zmylić złe duchy. Po publikacji filmu Smok: Historia Bruca Lee teoria o klątwie urosła w siłę bowiem Klątwa Nepalskiej Rodziny Królewskiej w 2001 roku cały świat obiegła szokująca historia jakoby Nepalski następca kronu, Książe Dipendra, zamordował swojego ojca, matkę, a także siedmioro innych członków rodziny, a następnie strzelił do samego siebie. Jedną z prawdopodobnych przyczyn tragedii była rozpacz księcia wynikająca z braku akceptacji rodziny co do jego planów małżeńskich. Przed rozpoczęciem masakry Dipendra upił się do granic możliwości. W wyniku postrzału książę zapadł w śpiączkę, w trakcie której formalnie pełnił funkcję króla. Po trzech dniach zmarł, a tron objął jego wujek Gyanendra i funkcjonował na tym stanowisku aż do maja 2008 roku gdy rząd obalił monarchię. Kilkoro przesądnych obywateli łączy koniec monarchii z pewną legendą sięgającą około 200 lat wstecz. Zgodnie z nią pierwszy król Nepalu, Prithvi Narayan Shah gdy spotkał na swej drodze indyjskiego mistrza jogi Gorakhnatha poczęstował go potrawą ze zsiadłego mleka. Niestety mistrzowi nie zasmakował oferowany posiłek - od razu zwymiotował i oddał królowi to co zostało. Zdegustowany król odmówił przyjęcia i naraził się tym samym na dożywotni gniew Gorakhnatha. Przeklął on króla i oznajmił, że jego potomkowie będą rządzić jedynie przez dziesięć pokoleń. Co interesujące Dipendra (dziesiąte pokolenie) oraz Gyanendra (dziewiąte pokolenie) rzeczywiście byli ostatnią generacją rządzących Nepalem. Klątwa Coburg-Kohary Choć dziś dobrze wiemy, że ciągła endogamia stosowana wśród europejskich rodzin królewskich była przyczyną wielu chorób genetycznych jak np. Hemofilii, to niegdyś przyczyn szukano w świecie nadprzyrodzonym. Tak było w przypadku rodziny Coburg. Zgodnie z legendą klątwę rzucił pewien zakonnik, jeden z członków rodziny Kohary, który niegdyś nieszczęśliwie zakochał się w swojej krewnej Antoinnette. Ta niestety odrzuciła jego starania i porzuciła Ferdynanda Coburg. Teść kobiety był tak zachwycony tym związkiem, że pozostawił parze całe bogactwo jakie miał. To tak rozzłościło mnicha, że rzucił klątwę na potomków pary. Niezależnie czy ta klątwa była prawdziwa czy nie wielu członków rodziny Coburg – Kohary dotykało nieszczęście. Jak wcześniej wspominaliśmy, wielu z nich zmarło przedwcześnie na hemofilię lub dur brzuszny. Ci z nich, którzy pobrali się z innymi członkami europejskich rodzin królewskich również ściągnęli na siebie hemofilię, a najbardziej znanym tego przykładem jest rodzina Romanowów. Poza fizycznymi dolegliwościami charakterystycznym efektem klątwy były liczne choroby psychiczne wśród członków. Doskonałym przykładem jest belgisjki król Leopold III, który został oskarżony o handel z Nazistami podczas Drugiej Wojny światowej. Klątwa Habsburgów Dla wielu klątwa Habsburgów, jednej z najbardziej wpływowych dynastii niemieckich, łączy się jednoznacznie z krukami. Zaskoczeni? Przekleństwo rzekomo zaczęło się w momencie wyrżnięcia setek kruków zamieszkujących zamek Habsburgów. Mówi się, że po tym zdarzeniu nadprzyrodzone istoty zwane Turnfalken (kruki) zwiastowały śmierć członka rodziny. Tak się stało także podczas egzekucji Marii Antoniny. Inną związaną z tą rodziną klątwę rzuciła matka hrabiego Batthyany’ego, który został stracony w wyniku decyzji nowo wybranego cesarza za dołączenie do Węgierskich buntowników. Od wtedy panowanie Franciszka Józefa naznaczone było wieloma nieszczęściami. Mimo, że przeżył zamach na swoje życie, to jego żona Elżbieta nie miała tyle szczęścia. Również jedyny syn arcyksięcia zmarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, oficjalnie w wyniku samobójstwa. Inni członkowie rodziny także byli mordowani, chorowali psychicznie czy zostali ranieni. Punktem kulminacyjnym dla tego rodu była śmierć wnuka arcyksięcia, Franciszka Ferdynanda Habsburga, która stała się główną przyczyną wybuchu I Wojny Światowej. Klątwa dynastii Wodeyar Alamelamma musiała nienawidzić radży Wodeyar’a, władcy w królestwie Majsur do tego stopnia, że przeklął go nie raz, a aż trzy razy. W tamtym okresie wojska radży, dziewiątego władcy z dynastii Wodeyar, otoczyły armię jej męża i zmusiły ich do opuszczenia bazy w Srirangaptana. Pokonana para popłynęła do Talakad, świątyni niedaleko Majsur i przyozdobiła posąg swojej patronki najcenniejszą biżuterią jaką tylko miała. Radża wysłał swoje wojska by ją odnalazły i skonfiskowały jej skarb. By uniknąć schwytania zabrała wszystko co miała i popełniła samobójstwo skacząc do rzeki Kaweri. Chwilę przed śmiercią wygłosiła trzyczęściową klątwę, według której Talakad miało stać się pustynią, Malangi miało być nękane wirami w pobliskiej rzece, a dynastia Wodeyars niezdolna do posiadania potomstwa. Mimo, że dwie pierwsze części są dla sceptyków łatwe do obalenia ze względu na zmiany klimatu to trzecia ku zaskoczeniu samych członków rodziny nękała ich przez około 400 lat. Mianowicie męski następca tronu pojawiał się dopiero w co drugim pokoleniu, co wiązało się z wieloma problemami związanymi z dziedziczeniem. Mimo wszystko jest to dużo lepsze niż nie posiadanie dzieci w ogóle, prawda? Klątwa rodziny Onassis Czy jest to w ogóle możliwe, by klątwa przeniosła się z jednej rodziny na drugą? Najprawdopodobniej stało się tak w przypadku greckiej rodziny Onassis, która przejęła klątwę Kennedych gdy jej członek, miliarder Aristotle Onassis pojął za żonę Jackie Kennedy, wdowę po zmarłym prezydencie USA. Efektem klątwy była przedwczesna śmierć w katastrofie lotniczej syna mężczyzny, Aleksandra. Miało to miejsce w 1973 roku. Po tym zdarzeniu wszystko w rodzinie Onassis pogarszało się. Pierwsza żona Aristotlesa, a matka Alexandra popełniła samobójstwo rok po śmierci syna. Następny był sam Aristotles, który umierał jako chory i wyniszczony człowiek. Ostatnia, bo dopiero w 1988 roku, zmarła na atak serca i depresję siostra Aleksandra. Tak oto całe finansowe imperium rodziny Onassis rozpadło się na małe kawałki. Pozostała część majątku przypadła ostatniej żyjącej spadkobierczyni, córce Christinie, Athinie. Jak dotąd udało jej się uniknąć rodzinnego piętna, dzięki czemu żyje sobie w cieniu wraz z mężem i dwoma przysposobionymi córkami w Brazylii. Klątwa rodziny Guinness Podejrzewamy, że większość z Was słyszała kiedyś o tej rodzinie. Jest to jeden z najbardziej zamożnych irlandzkich rodów, znany na świecie jako właściciel browaru Guinness. Co ciekawe nawet ich dosięgnęła klątwa. Wprawdzie przy tak dużej rodzinie normalnym jest, że ktoś wpada w kłopoty od czasu do czasu, jednak w tym przypadku historia przypomina fabułę Oszukać Przeznaczenie. Arthur Guinness, głowa rodu i założyciel browaru, stracił aż 10 ze swoich 21 dzieci podczas tworzenia piwowarskiego imperium. Po jego śmierci inni członkowie rodziny stali się biedni, niespełna umysłu lub wpadali w alkoholizm. Podczas II Wojny Światowej głośno było o klątwie Guinness’ów, która zbierała swoje żniwo. Dwóch znaczących członków rodziny zostało zamordowanych, jeden w ataku Żyda, drugi w bitwie mającej miejsce raptem dwa tygodnie przed zakończeniem wojny. Po wojnie członkowie rodziny ginęli w różnych okolicznościach, poczynając od samobójstw przez wypadki samochodowe aż na serii niewyjaśnionych okoliczności kończąc. Nawet zwierzęta w tej rodzinie nie uniknęły pecha – jeden z najznakomitszych irlandzkich koni wyścigowych (matka właściciela pochodziła z Guinnessów) został porwany przez członków Irlandzkiej Armii Republikańskiej i nikt nigdy już o nim nie usłyszał. Klątwa rodziny Von Erich Nawet świat wrestlingu skrywa w sobie tajemnicze historie. Pomijając fakt, że jest to sport bardzo urazowy to często słyszy się o przygnębiających wypadkach zawodników i ich rodzin. Jednym z przykładów może być śmierć Eddiego Guerrero’a w pokoju hotelowym lub rozszerzone samobójstwo jakiego dokonał Chris Benoit na swojej rodzinie. Ale nawet te historie bledną w porównaniu do tak zwanej klątwy, która dotknęła rodzinę Von Erich. Pierwszej straty rodzina, na czele której stał Fritz (prawdziwe imię Jack Addisson) doświadczyła w latach osiemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku, gdy najstarszy z szóstki dzieci, sześcioletni Jack Junior został przypadkowo porażony prądem, a następnie utopił się w kałuży powstałej z roztopionego śniegu nieopodal domu. Od tamtego czasu nieszczęścia posypały się lawinowo. Trzecie dziecko Fritza, David, zmarł w efekcie grypy żołądkowej, czwarte, Kerry, piąte, Michael oraz szóste, Chris popełniło samobójstwo w wyniku przedawkowania narkotyków. Jedynie drugi syn Fritza, Kevin, kontynuował karierę wrestlera i przeszedł na emeryturę w 1993 roku. Obecnie trzecie pokolenie Von Erich’ów (dwóch synów Kevina oraz córka Kerry) poszło w ślady dziadka i ojca i rozwijają kariery we wrestlingu. Miejmy nadzieję, że unikną rodzinnego przekleństwa, które prawie całkowicie zniszczyło rodzinę. Źródło Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie